bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bakuganman
.... Stop making pointless & false edits. I don't care whether you refuse to listen to admins' warnings or not. For my part, I'm going to keep doing this until it gets stuck into your head. [[User:DartHolderX|'Danger: ]][[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Enemy is ']][[User Blog:DartHolderX|'''approaching parameter.]]'' 17:58, October 12, 2011 (UTC) It's not that every single one of your edtis are problematic, but substantial amount of your edits are. Some of your edits are true, but some are apparantly not. I will provide you with three examples. First, you changed digit for Cross Dragonoid's Burning Tornado to 500 Gs, while it actually was 600 Gs. Second, you said that Minx Elfin's Hyper Bubble Shield nullified the enemy's ability, which is not true since in Elfin on the Run it failed to deflect MAC Spider's Spider Cannon. Third, you merged the abilities Nova Spiral and Burst Core in Viper Helios page, saying that they are the same abilities because the effects are same. However, just because the effects are same does not mean that the abilities are autamatically same as well. Plus, if you are removing warnings from admins (which is actually against the rules in this Wiki), you are automatically assumed that you are reluctant to listen to their advices. Wikia may be free to edit for anyone, but not anything can be put to pages. [[User:DartHolderX|'Danger: ]][[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Enemy is ']][[User Blog:DartHolderX|'''approaching parameter.]]'' 18:38, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm not an admin. Just a normal user who cares about Wiki. [[User:DartHolderX|'Danger: ]] [[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Enemy is ']][[User Blog:DartHolderX|'''approaching parameter.]]'' 21:59, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :Adding to what he said, removals of Warnings given by an Admin will result in a month-long block. Secondly, who exactly is this "Helios" character? --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 22:17, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, Drago's really the only character/Bakugan to have that, since he's the Almighty Main Bakugan and has 10 bajillion evolutions. I'd probably say no, since Helios doesn't really have that many evolutions that he needs one. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 22:22, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Helios Page As what Queenie said, we don't need a helios page as it is listed its evolutions on viper helios to infinity or mutant helios. We only need pages for characters,Bakugan Cards,Toys, and other stuff. Zierant (talk) 22:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :I suppose so. I'm not really the person to ask for when it comes to the pages. Ask someone like Bendo or 99, who're usually in charge of the articles. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 22:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) No, Helios doesn't need a page. Only drago since he's the Ultimate Bakugan. Helios doesn't have an original evolution. he was a viper helios even though he evolved several times only Drago gets a page to himself. Zierant (talk) 22:58, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I would agree if Helios was a recurring character (as in he appeared as many times as Drago.) but, he's more like a secondary returning character. I'd say no, he doesn't need a page. BUST HIS HEAD!!! 23:54, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, you are still saying that some defensive moves nullify the abilities when they don't. Also, for Abilities in anime, you are only supposed to describe the changes in gameplay in anime, not what is physically does. My Power is Merciless 21:00, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Warning Hey! Warning Do not add custom/fan altered Bakugan to pages. Last warning. I'm living for my dying wish. 21:07, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Warning for removing a warning from your talk page. I had a Boombox.... But I Threw it on the Ground...... LIKE A BOSS 19:47, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, that should result in an immediate one month block. - Something's coming. If I hear correcly, 21:28, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Block notice Hello, my name is DarkusMaster, and I am an Admin and 'Crat on this fine Wiki. This message is to notify you that you are being blocked for a month for removing a legitimate warning from your talk page and for three accumulated warnings. Also, never remove a No Commenting template from an Admin-closed Blog. Just saying. See you in March. The fear of the worst is greater than the actual danger. 23:24, February 9, 2012 (UTC) If you are reading this, About the "information" you provided in DQ's talk page, you do realize that such info doesn't come close to being credible hearing from a guy who was blocked twice for inserting false info to articles? - Something's coming. If I hear correcly, 00:18, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello Bakuganman Hi, i saw what you wrote on Dinoqueen13's page. Some people are talking about you how wrong it is. but don't worry because some of us do :) happy editing! :Not this again... Drop it, Bakuganman. I know it's you. - Something's coming. If I hear correcly, 21:37, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Reply Everything's fine (relatively), but the place has been mostly dead since Bakugan was cancelled. It's still my pet project, though. Currently, we've had a problem with users adding abilities to Bakugan without citing were they're from, and it's been going on for such a long time that I've decided it would be easier to just go through the show again and gather data from there instead of checking each ability separately. I remembered you had a document from Nelvanna which purportedly had the effects for some of the abilities that weren't shown in the show, and I was wondering if you still had that. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]] 01:56, December 17, 2016 (UTC) :Just saw your editing message. If you do manage to find it, feel free to send it my way, I'd really appreciate it. Abce2|''Talk '' 01:57, December 17, 2016 (UTC) ::A couple things: ::#If you were sent the info through email, would be it possible to search your email box for it? Even if your email provider doesn't have a search function, you may be able to use Ctrl+F to find it. ::#I don't have any problems with the quotes you provided. ::#I only remember you mentioning an English one. What did the Japanese one contain? Abce2|''Talk '' 02:17, December 17, 2016 (UTC) :::Alright. Good luck with your search. Abce2|''Talk '' 04:03, December 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::Feel free to send it my way anytime. I would just like to look at it too. Abce2|''Talk '' 23:59, December 18, 2016 (UTC) :::::When should I expect this list? Abce2|''Talk '' 05:34, December 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Is it possible for you to send it to me by the 30th? Otherwise I don't have any evidence for your ability effect claims. Abce2|''Talk '' 21:47, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::::A month and a half seems like a long time just to attach a file to an email and press send. Abce2|''Talk '' 20:30, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :Send it to (a abce2@gmail.com), with no space between the two a's. Abce2|''Talk '' 04:15, December 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Do you happen to have the original .odt file? Abce2|''Talk '' 01:51, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey While you're doing ability work, would it be possible to at least leave episode numbers in at least the edit summary? This will help me later one when I go over and start cataloging things. Thanks, Abce2|''Talk '' 06:13, December 18, 2016 (UTC) :Most of the pages that are admin locked (aside from important templates and such) are just leftovers from when people could edit without creating an account. Let me know and I'll lift the protection. Abce2|''Talk '' 03:30, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Hello,do you think that what did you post in Bakugan Answers,wasn't true? Say the truth please.Akwimos33 (talk) 17:07, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Reply (Dragonoid Destroyer) Huh, that's interesting. I never watched the show, so I would never have noticed this. Which episode is this? Abce2|''Talk '' 01:31, January 8, 2017 (UTC) :I'm still confused about the numbers you've provided. You first gave me "1000, 8000 (x2), 2000 (x2), 4000 (x2), 5000 (x2)", and now your info says "300/440/540/1010/1000/2000". How are these numbers related? Abce2|''Talk '' 20:19, January 8, 2017 (UTC) ::So what you're saying, is that the second set of numbers is the base level of the Destroyer, and the first set of numbers is what is added to him after each Mechtogan is "combined" with him? Abce2|''Talk '' 20:49, January 8, 2017 (UTC) :::I'm going to ask my friend who watched the MS anime about it, or possibly look into researching it myself if I get enough things off my plate today. If you can provide some more episodes where the DD absorbs Mechtogan, that would be great, but I don't expect you to. I'm just still not exactly sure about the G-Power yet. Abce2|''Talk '' 21:06, January 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::Sure. Abce2|''Talk '' 03:57, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Re: italics Yeah, I figured it was some sort of Wiki editor thing and not you. It gets cantankerous sometimes. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13''']] ~ Talk :: Blog 21:40, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Hey Ok,i'll try. Power without strategy is nothing. 19:36, January 13, 2017 (UTC) About some Bakugans Hello Bakuganman,some Bakugans have unknow power levels,and abilities with unknow effects,what complicates the competition that i play with my freinds,so what is the solution at your mind? Your faithfuly. Power without strategy is nothing. 12:28, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Hello Hello,well,i meant role playing,as i and my freind,we use abilities from anime,but some has unknow effects,and they refuse to use custom Bakugan,so,what is the solution?Thanks.Power without strategy is nothing. 13:19, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Hello,could I ask you,how did Japan get those informations about Ability Cards and Power Levels,and why they are wrong. Thanks. I am Starscream,Megatron's right arm 13:00, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Another question Hello,could I ask you,how did Japan get those informations about Ability Cards and Power Levels,and why they are wrong. Thanks. I am Starscream,Megatron's right arm 13:00, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Reply Oh man, I want to completely apologize for that, I too got really busy and this completely slipped my mind. The issue was about if the Gs on the tablet match DD's Gs, right? Abce2|''Talk '' 21:29, July 4, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, could you send me the picture again? Abce2|''Talk '' 23:03, July 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Just get it to me when you can. If you don't get it to me by Monday, I'll just dig through my archives. Abce2|''Talk '' 18:07, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Duelist Pegasus Hello Bakuganman! It's been along time ago since I contacted you,I'm the user of the account Mohamed Aboulafaa Bouazza Drak ,but I forgot it password and even the password of my hot-mail account,hope there is a way to restore my account,if there is,I'll like to explain how and thanks. It's time to duel!